1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a jig, and more particularly to a jig for securely holding a plurality of light emitting diodes in position on a circuit board module.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Traffic advisory variable and changeable message signs and systems, collectively referred to as dynamic message signs, are the signs that are typically utilized on highways to provide information to drivers. As the information changes, the signs are updated usually via over the air programming, to reflect the changed information. For example, a variable message sign at one point in time may indicate that heavy traffic conditions exist on a particular corridor because of an accident and at a later time that normal traffic conditions exist.
Typically, variable message signs comprise a plurality of circuit board modules which in turn comprise a multiplicity of light producing elements such as light emitting diodes. The number of circuit board modules and light producing elements usually depends on the size of the sign and the desired resolution, i.e., from what distance is the sign readable to the average driver. Generally, each character in a display is formed from a single circuit board. Each circuit board in turn is populated with a multiplicity of individual light emitting diodes. The light emitting diodes are usually arranged in clusters thereby forming pixels in the character.
Currently, the light emitting diodes are individually positioned and mounted to the circuit board. Accordingly, it is difficult to ensure that the light emitting diodes are aligned properly. In addition, even if aligned properly on mounting, they may become easily misaligned, damaged or destroyed through movement or contact with foreign objects.
Another problem associated with the current manufacturing technique is flux contamination when soldering the leads of the light emitting diodes to the circuit board. If the light emitting diodes are not sufficiently offset from the circuit board, various problems including flux contamination, may occur when soldering the multiplicity of light emitting diodes to the circuit board.